


The day it all changed

by roisa_is_life



Category: roisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Luisa was driving to the maximum security prison where Rose was when she heard of an outbreak of zombies. This is a sick joke she thought, or is it even a joke?





	The day it all changed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little bit of Roisa ❤❤❤❤

Day 1

Luisa was driving to the maximum security prison, which is where Rose was, she was so excited to tell Rose all about how she took control of the hotel and finally kicked Rafel to the curb like he had done to her so many times before. Her radio had been playing but all of the sudden it had cut to an urgent messege, something about a zombie apocalypse.

Luisa had always had a sort of liking in the whole zombie conception but this didn't feel real so Luisa being Luisa, just ignored it and played it of as some kind of joke which she would soon come to learn that it was far from a mindless prank.

As Luisa pulled into the prison she heard sirens wailing then saw all kinds of prisoners running out and none of the guards tried to stop them. They all looked terrified but at that moment Luisa didn't care about all of the prisoners escaping, instead her mind was focused on Rose. Is she okay? Is she dead? Did she already leave the prison? Luisa say and thought about what was happening and finally decided to go in to look for her

~Rose's point of veiw~  
She was sitting there playing with the same deck of cards that Luisa had brought and reluctantly got them to agree to let Rose have them. The other prisoners watched As the television went to static and suddenly the tv switched over to a channel that Rose had assumed was playing everywhere. Rose didn't catch much of it sensing how she was in shock. "A zombie outbreak?" Rose mumbled to herself as she kept fidgeting with the deck of cards in her hand.

The guards were too stunned and frightened to stop all of the prisoners from going crazy and trying to escape to see if their families were okay. "Their families." Rose thought as she sensed she was forgetting something.Luisa! Rose thought, is she okay I hope to God she's not dead. I have to find her she thought.

Rose had always been a fast thinker and always came up with good strategies, even when she was under a lot of stress like she had just been. "Food, weapons, and water." Rose said as she started to make her way to the kitchen. There were some prisoners who had the same idea but wouldn't let Rose pass as they had already "claimed" the food, Rose quickly took care of them with a few swift punches and a few kicks to their throats. She had grabbed As much canned food as she could carry now on to the weapons.

She walked straight back to where the weapons were most of the guns gone but one with a couple clips of ammo and a knife. She took them both as it was her only option. "Now to find Luisa." she said aloud.

~back to Luisa~  
Luisa was walking, now jogging, now running frantically to find rose. As soon as she got to the door she yelled "ROSE!!!". Rose heard and turned around and yelled "IM RIGHT HERE!!!" back in a surprised, confused, but mostly relieved tone.Luisa turned and saw her with a bag on her back and a gun in her hand. Relieved she ran over to hug Rose tightly around her neck. This was the first time she had gotten to touch Rose since she was arrested a few months back, it felt good just to be able to touch her again, and see her without a glass pane in front them them keeping them separated.

Luisa pulled away from the hug to kiss Rose. At first Rose was hesitant about the kiss but soon relaxed and kissed Luisa back. First the kiss was gentle and sweet then Rose deepened the kiss by licking Luisa's lips begging for entry which Luisa didn't hesitate to let her in. When they kissed the world stood still around them. After what felt like and eternity, Rose pulled back out of the kiss and leaned her forehead against Luisa's. 

"I didn't know if you were dead or if you were alive I or if you were okay or if you needed help...." at this point Rose had been crying as the words had left her mouth. Luisa gently wiped the tears off of Rose's face and said softly "Rose, I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay, but we need to find somewhere safe to go for time being so we don't end up dying. I really don't think I could make it through this without you. I Love you." 

"Agreed, and Luisa I love you too so much." A wave of releif crashed over Luisa because she didn't even know if Rose wanted to see her because of the fact that it was really her fault that they had got caught, Luisa felt guilty about it but there was nothing they could do about it now.

Luisa and Rose quickly ran back to her car, and Luisa was kind of surprised it had gotten broke into or stolen. "So where are we going to go?" Luisa asked As she looked over at Rose who was still in a bit of shock.  
"We could go back to my island but we need to get more supplies to last first." 

"Your island, huh?" Luisa said kind of sad but she didn't know why, it made no sense to be sad about it. "Our island." Rose responded as she kissed Luisa softly on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait for what mystery happens to them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments


End file.
